wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Acacia The Leaf-SandWing
Please don’t steal my coding! A C A C I A LeafSandWing-Artist-Fandom Trash By Lacey, created for the canon timeline A P P E A R A N C E If you were to see this dragon around Pyrrhia, she would probably have her nose in a scroll, or be loudly chatting with some of her friends. The first thing you would think if you saw her would be, ‘’What an odd SandWing.’’ She is built like a SandWing, made for harsh, dry conditions. But, she has a sort of graceful curve to her. She has a barb on her tail, but it doesn’t store any venom. She also has wings that curve like a leaf, along with LeafWing spines running down her back. Her horns are short and spiked, not unlike a SandWing’s. She has very rounded features, and almost nothing about her seems hostile. Even when she's mad, she just tends to look mildly annoyed. Quickly glancing at Acacia, you would immediately see her pale yellow scales. They cover her like a blanket of sand, with small, light green flecks throughout. Her underbelly is pale green, like the leaves of a desert bush. The membrane between her spines are also the same green color. Her wing membranes are a darker green then her underbelly, with small flecks of golden yellow throughout. Her eyes are dark green, constantly lighting up as she talks about her newest obsession. Her claws and horns are also green, with small yellow veins throughout them. As she walks, she stands up tall, but not haughtily. She will often be walking with her friends, and when she does she is normally talking like crazy. She doesn’t use hand motions that much though, preferring to express emotions through her voice. Slung across her shoulder is a small black bag, which carries an assortment of odd items. She also has a pair of silver-blue glasses perched upon her head. P E R S O N A L I T Y Acacia isn’t the loud, exuberant extrovert. She isn’t the quiet, thoughtful introvert either. Rather, she’s almost like the exact blend between the two. In the middle. Like she is with most things. When put into a social situation she’s prone to just hang out with the people she knows, following them around. When meeting her, most would just assume she’s an introvert. Quiet, not wanting to chat, and overall just pretty shy. But, once you start talking with her a bit, she almost seems to become a different dragon. Although not the life of the party, she’ll become way more interactive and talkative. It’s funny, she has a lot to say, just can’t think of a good way to say it. Sometimes if she forgets a word, she stops her sentence just to find the perfect word again. Acacia doesn’t really think before speaking either. If something comes to her mind, she just says it. This means she often blurts out things she doesn’t mean to say. It is also commonplace for her to interrupt her own sentence to add a random thought that crossed her mind. This leads to sometimes fragmented conversations or the hilarious derailment of a conversation. She truly loves hanging out with her friends. Just being around people who like her makes her feel more energized and happy. Whenever given the chance, she will be at one of her friend’s sides. Her friends would describe her as funny, and she doesn’t deny it, although she doesn’t see herself as “The class clown.” Her sense of humor is a bit dark and sometimes creepy. She’ll joke about death a lot and other things that are meant to mostly to freak people out. But, she is slightly prone to lying. Not huge lies, just little ones that may make others see her in a better light. She doesn’t do it with malicious intent, sometimes the lie just slips out. She is trying to stop doing this though. If you have even had a brief meeting with Acacia, would know she loves reading. Specifically, fantasy. She loves the feeling of being sucked into a whole new world and likes imagining herself in the character’s place. She is well above the reading level for her age and prides herself on how well she retains the information she reads. She may not be a crazy optimist, but she does try to see the bright side in most things. She prefers to dream and be a positive one. Although she doesn’t shy away from the darker parts of life. Sometimes, she will be the voice of reason for her friends. Seeing the other side of the argument, and giving the other dragon a chance. But, when she is mad, Acacia tends to be blinded to the opposite side and act very rashly. In her friend group, she is considered one of the most reasonable, although she doesn’t shy away from some good mischief. Often, she will find some new adventure or activity just so she can have something to do. Inside, she has very self-deprecating thoughts. She doesn’t think highly of herself at all. Her self-esteem is almost non-existent. No matter how many times her friends tell her that she is a nice person to be around, she has a hard time believing it sometimes. Arguing is one of her strong suits. Although not a virtue, she likes arguing different ideas and opinions with others. She loves finding out how others see the world, and how she might be wrong. This can get her into trouble though, as she has a hard time not arguing with somebody when they’re doing something unfair or stupid. When it comes to contests or anything that involves winning, there is no doubt that Acacia is out for blood. She gets very competitive very quickly and is usually relatively good at the thing she's competing for. She doesn't quite care if there's a prize or not. It's really just the winning. Whenever she gets mad, Acacia doesn't rage and throw insults. She will become very passive-aggressive, throwing in snide comments or sarcastic remarks. The madder she is, the less direct and more devious the insults become. H I S T O R Y *Pine fled from Pantala, getting lucky and finding Pyrhhia *Washed up on shore and met a SandWing named Sunbeam *Sunbeam fell for him, and they had a dragonet together *Named her Acacia *Acacia grew up with a fairly normal childhood. Nice parents, plenty of food, and a comfy home *When she was 1 1/2 dragon years old, they had another egg, and named her Boisenberry *Berry is pretty much the exact opposite of Acacia and they fight all the time *Other then Berry, Acacia's life has been pretty calm R E L A T I O N S H I P S Currently open. Only to people who I've had a good conversation with, or have RPed with. Sonas only por favor. Sunset: Sweet firescales! Awesome Rper, and Acacia would like to get to know her better! Adorable art style as well. Cactus: Friendo who appears forever in debt. So. Many. Characters. Fellow Sand-Leaf hybrid! Peridoot. Iceberry: Acacia thinks Iceberry is an awesome dragoness, and has a ton of fun collabing with her. All of her characters are awesome, and Acacia wishes she had Iceberry's talent for writing. Skylights: One of Acacia's favorite people on the wiki! Skylights is very fun to talk and rp with. She wishes that Skylights would stop doubting her amazing art. Zircon: Although Acacia doesn't know Zircon very well, Acacia thinks that she is a pretty cool person and thinks it'd be fun to get to know her better. Starrysky: An awesome roleplayer! Acacia has done many roleplays with her, and enjoyed all of them! Even if some of them flopped. Seems pretty nice, and Acacia is excited to collab with her. T R I V I A *Slytherin (But also a bit of a Hufflepuff) *Right-taloned *Will occasionally just burst into a song in the middle of nowhere *Probably has ADD, although she hasn't been properly diagnosed *Her vision is absolutely terrible, and she can't see without her glasses *Hates when other dragons want to try on her glasses, or do the 'how many fingers am I holding up" thing. *Tomatoes can go die in a hole *Loves pineapple on her pizza *Likes to call herself an artist, although she doesn't think she's that good *Hates sitting still for an extended period of time *Loves to swim and go to the beach *Owns a pet alpaca, and she loves it far more than is healty *Called "The Ice Queen" by her friends because she loves the cold *Her bag is full of completely random items. And sometimes garbage. *Speaks a bit of Spanish G A L L E R Y RWD_Acacia.png|By Random Weirdo Dragon 37D8B6F8-FE85-4203-90ED-8B237F8FAA1C.png|By Spaghetti Acacia_Jada.png|By Twi! C979A5AC-107D-42AE-B8A2-B902062E2D2B.jpeg|Base by Twi, colored by me AcaciaCloud.png|Beautiful fullbody by Cloud! 0E24A418-7472-4BA1-811E-8AB5FBBA6ECA.jpeg|By Sby! Category:LeafWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)